Suga Mama
by Butter-Lettuce-Party123
Summary: Ratchet never wanted to be in the situation that he was currently in. It wasn't his idea to behind this dam house and watch over June. However, since he really had no choice at the situation for that matter. He might as well do what any other medic would do. Record in some research and observe... (rated M for safety and for the future)
1. Chapter 1: She's a suga mama

Hello guys, sorry for being a way for a while. This funny idea popped into my mind after listening one of Beyoncé's songs. it was fun typing this story and I hope you guys have fun reading it :) Transformers are owned by Hasbro and the song is owned and created by Beyoncé.

"_Suga mama" by Beyoncé _

By primus, how in Cybertron did Ratchet ended up in this situation. Here he was parked behind Jack's house, because doing curb-side duty in front of the house was just way too obvious and too suspicious for humans (Or so Acree says). That the humans around the neighborhood would start to question and wonder why there was an unlicensed paramedic vehicle in front of the house for long period of hours. Fortunately, he didn't need to worry about the humans in the neighboring households spotting him in the backyard due to the white fence that was tall enough to hide his vehicle form from the their windows.

"_Dam humans and their curiosity_…"He grumbled angrily to himself. Slag it, why in the world would Prime make him watch over Jack's mother? On top of that, why did he have to watch over her in secret? She knew who he was. She knew what he was and on top of that, she even knew where the dam hidden base was.

"My mom is kinda the type of person who doesn't like people watching over her. She says it bothers the hell out her." Jack's voice popped in Ratchet's processors as he mentioned it after Optimus so 'gratefully' bestowed the duty on the medic. Ratchet knew June Darby well enough to agree on Jack's comment about his mother. She was an intelligent and independent female who always spoke her mind. It was understandable why she wouldn't like somebody watching over her 24/7. He would have hated the idea if he had someone watching over him all the time.

"_By the pits of Kaon, why did it have to be me!? I have tons of work to do!_" The grumpy medic thought to himself. He hated leaving his precious work and research to go unfinished, but Prime said it would 'do him some good' to get out of his lab and 'insisted' that Ratchet would go out and watch over June for a while. Since she knew where the hidden base was. The Decepticons could attach a tracking beacon on her and follow it, revealing the where a bouts of their base. After a few hours of staring at the back of the empty house, he was already considering to leave and go back to base. He would have the excuse that she stayed at the hospital due to some medical emergency. That was until he heard the garage's door opening and June's car going inside of it.

"Slaggit…"

He watched the large dark window in front of him quickly brighten with white light. The thick purple curtains thankfully concealed his 'great' hiding spot. The curtains were parted just enough that Ratchet could see inside the simple bedroom. He watched June talking in her phone as she took off her shoes and socks, tossing them in the closet. He enhanced his audio sensors to listen to her conversation.

"_Just in case for any Decepticon tracking signals.._." He assured himself. He'd be dammed if what he was doing was called snooping. Ratchet was no snoop.

"Okay jack that's fine, just be careful and be here by 11 on the dot. No buts okay? Alright see you home, love you, bye."

Ratchet quietly watched through the small opening of the thick curtains as June tossed her purse and phone on to her bed, sighing in relief. She raised her arms above her head, stretching them.

"Finally, some **me** time." She said out loud, making her way around her bed towards her night stand where a small black stereo system laid. She leaned over a bit, her bottom pointing towards the window. Ratchet quickly scanned around the bedroom, avoiding looking at June's rear end. Her room was simple and modern. Four creamed colored walls and a white tiled floor, furnished with an espresso colored furniture.

"_Damn that was so good…_

_ I wanna buy him a short set..."_

Ratchet quickly glanced back at June, who was bobbing her head and swaying her hips gently to the beat of the music that emitted from the stereo system. She began to roll her shoulders to the rise and fall of the beat of the music, walking backwards towards the middle of the room. She turned around, facing the window, unaware of the certain medic watching her. Her eyes were closed as she swayed her body side to side along to the music. A smile was planted on her face as she began to take off her yellow cardigan.

_"I'ma be like a jolly rancher that you get from the corner store. _

_ I'ma be like a waffle cone that's dripping down to the floor. _

_ The way you do if for me I can't lie._

_ About to be up in the mall all night._

_ Whatever I get you putting it on._

_ Don't give me no lip let mama do it all."_

Ratchet wheeled in a bit closer towards the window as June tossed her cardigan on her bed and began to pull off her soft green uniform shirt over her head, her hips swirling in a quick side to side motions along the quick beat to the song.

"By primus…" Ratchet muttered as he watched her hips swirl around rhythmically like if they were fitted with perfectly lubricated gyros. Is this what that human femme did during her '**me** time?' Was he really going to sit there and watch this human femme dance so proclivity to herself while she undresses, like some pervert? Slag no; he'd be dammed if someone ever called him a pervert. Ratchet was no pervert.

Well, Prime did say that Ratchet should learn more about the human anatomy, just in case if something to ever happen to the children. Besides, Ratchet was the type of bot to observe things up close. "_I wouldn't want to miss such a rare opportunity to observe_..." He thought. After all, there were indeed two human femmes in the Prime group, so it would make perfect sense to watch one undisturbed. Ratchet was well aware on how shy and subconscious most humans (especially human femmes) can get when it comes being bare bodied in front of others. This was a perfect moment for him to study, to _observe_.

"I must get closer…for research…" He assured himself. He then quickly and quietly transformed out of his vehicle form. Lying on his abdomen, inching himself closer to the window, his optics staring intently at June. He had begun to record the dancing mother, parading around in the middle of her room, not wanting to miss a thing for his research.

_"Let me be, I wants to be, gots to be _

_ Your suga give mama some suga mama _

_ Suga ma-ma-mama _

_ I'm your suga mama, suga mama"_

"Suga mama?" Ratchet bit his lower mouth plate. June was now in her baby blue bra and her scrub bottoms, her back facing the window, allowing the dazed medic to watching closely at her swaying bottom. Her left arm was raised above her head and her right was pointing downward, her hips moving in a counter clockwise motion. Her knees bending a bit more for every round motion she did, lowering her body closer to the floor. Her bottom was just a few inches from the floor until she did a sudden motion that caused Ratchet to suck in air through his intakes. She had quickly arched her back, causing her butt to protrude out as she slowly raised herself up.

"Sweet Primus…how did she do that?" he muttered. Ratchet could feel the energon flowing through his circulatory system start to race, heating up his body. His vent fans begun to let out a low hum as they worked harder and faster to cool down his overly heated body. He bawled his servos tightly, destroying the soft grass underneath. His face grew hot as he frowned, not taking his optics off her. "_Frag, I haven't felt like since Cybertron…"_ He thought. It had been eons since he felt like this, the strong tug of attraction towards a femme (a human femme none the less). Aside from Arcee, there wasn't any evidence that other femmes had escaped Cybertron and made their way to Earth. Back then, he knew that he had to hide away those primal instincts deep within him, just like his comrades for the sake of the mission to get rid of the Decepticons. But right now, he was having a hard time controlling himself. And he liked it.

June turned around, now fully facing the window. Her little breasts bounced up and down in her bra as she marched around the middle of her room with both her arms above her head, swaying in the opposite motion of her hips. She was so into the music she obviously didn't notice the pair of optics watching her so intently.

"Oh, they jiggle…they look so soft." Ratchet couldn't take his optics off those little lumps on June's chest as they bounced around happily. They were so hypnotizing. Ratchet started to become increasingly uncomfortable between the junctions of his legs. He quietly brought up his knees closer to his body. Resting his body on his knees and feet, like a cat ready to pounce.

The unknowing mother yanked down her pants, exposing her matching baby blue panties that snugged around her feminine regions. Her well-formed legs kicked the pants off towards the one of the corners of her room. Ratchet's right servo reached down to his heated codpiece, trying to relief some of the throbbing ache that was increasingly growing.

"_Hey, hey, sit on mama lap _

_ Hey, hey come sit on mama lap _

_ Hey come sit on mama lap _

_ Hey, hey come sit on mama lap _

_ Hey!"_

Ratchet's body grew hotter as he watched the little human femme dance so deliciously around her room. His optics suddenly grew wide and spun around dramatically as June begun to remove her bra. Both his servos were tightly holding together his cod piece, preventing it to burst open. He forced himself to lower his head towards the soft ground and closed his optics tightly. He needed to get of here. He knew he couldn't hold himself any longer. His throbbing energy rod was threating to burst out of his burning cod piece at any moment. "T-that's enough research for now…!" he stuttered to himself. He didn't dare to glance back through the window as he rushed up and dashed around the house, knocking over the 3 green large garbage bins that stood on the side of the fence. He cursed out, almost tripping over at the fallen bins, trash was thrown about all over front drive way. His servos still holding his codpiece tightly closed. He honestly didn't care at this point if any humans saw him right now. He needed to get out of there. He quickly transformed into his vehicle form and peeled out up the street. He was long gone when June opened her front door a few moments later; a purple fluffy robe was wrapped around her body firmly. She looked around her now filthy drive way and groaned out.

"Those dam kids!"

As for Ratchet, he went for a drive, a long, _long _drive.

Well there it is! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I might do more for this fic, but that's up in the air for now lol Thanks for reading my story and comment if you want too :)


	2. Chapter 2: Frustration

Oh my goodness! you guys really enjoyed my fic! Thank you all who read and reviewed my story! It means so much to me! sorry for my late post of this chapter. I've been quite the busy bee this past week. Well enough about me! I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 2 :)

"Oh...Slag.."

Ratchet blinked his wide optics nervously as he stared at the sudden sight before him. Her little body was a mere three feet away from his face, only a large frame of glass stood between them. The purple curtains that 'concealed' him from her were pulled far apart, giving Ratchet a clear view of the human femme that he was observing on for his research. June's pale blue eyes stared right into Ratchet's bright optics, their gaze locked to one another for what seemed like hours.

Ratchet gulped as he quickly raised his large servos up, waving them drastically from side to side in a hectic manner. "M-Ms. Darby t-this is NOT what it looks like! I was merely here to watc-guard you!" The medic desperately kept on adding some sort of believable excuse the human mother, while trying his best to avoid his betraying optics from looking down at her exposed body. Her arms were loosely crossed her bare breasts. Her lower feminine regions were still covered by that little piece of blue cloth that hugged around the junction of her legs oh so perfectly. Ratchet could start to feel his body betray him as well, his body temperature begun to steadily climb up again. A little bit too fast in certain areas.

Ratchet shifted his knees apart a bit, pointing his ventilation fans downward. June merely just stared at the blabbering mech, her face lacked of any emotions. Ratchet slowly ceased his web of excuses, getting the hint that she wasn't falling for it. Her eyes still locked on to Ratchet, who started to increasingly get uncomfortable by her blank stare. Ratchet gulped again,

"Ms. Darby?" He called out tensely. June merely blinked a few times before slowly letting a small smile grow on her lips. Ratchet was a bit taken back at her reaction. He thought she was going to have a fit and curse him out like some deranged Decepticon. But instead, she was **smiling** at him. He had to admit though; he enjoyed this reaction far more than the one he previously thought of.

June slowly begun to slowly sway her hips in a seductive serpentine manner, just like before when Ratchet was deep in his observation (in the sake of research of coarse). Her small smile that was planted on soft lips was filled with that primal instinct that Ratchet hadn't seen in… millennia

"Oh Ratchet, only doctors and patients call me that, you don't need to be so formal with me."

"Well I **am **a doctor, Ms. Darby." He replied, faster than his mind could processes. His optics glued on to her fluent motion of her abdomen and hips. Her body glowed from the blue light that shined down on her from his optics. His keen vision could see June's fit muscles gently loosen and contract behind her soft and creamed colored skin. His servos twitched. He wanted to touch it, to touch **her**. He wanted to be able to run his finger joints up and down her delicate skin. To find some answers for the bubbling questions that were growing deep within his processors. How soft was it? How smooth was it? Was it soft everywhere or just in certain areas? How much could he squeeze before it became painful for her. He wanted to know. Oh dear Primus, how deeply he wanted to know.

"Well if that's the case, may I call you doctor?" She gave another seductive smile towards the mech, with addition of a little wink.

"Certainly…" Ratchet's voice was a bit huskier than before, his logic systems in his mainframe were becoming clouded. He had no idea June had such a 'stimulating' side to her and he was very much enjoying it.

Ratchet bit his lower mouth plate as he watched June walk closer to the window, her pelvis barely rubbing against the window in a smooth grinding motion. He let out a low growl of frustration. Slaggit it all, he may not be has young as he once was, but fraggit he still had urges too. Powerful urges that were going to drive him up the wall if he did not do something about soon. All that unnecessary stored energy…It was driving him mad. He closed his optics for a moment, trying to collect his composure. "_Too much unnecessary energy can inflict some inner damage to a bot…the body can over heat and blow out or fry some circuits…_" He assured himself. He obviously knew what happens to a bot with too much energy. There was only two ways to let out backed up energy and he wasn't going to waste his time trying to find some stupid Decepticon to fight.

He opened his optics and stared down at the little human. Her back was facing him, giving a glorious opportunity to look at her behind. She begun to arch her back a bit more, protruding her bottom. That little blue cloth covering her feminine parts was stretching and expanding every time she swirled around. Dam that little cloth. It was toying with him; he wanted to see what secrets it was hiding. His servos began to twitch again. By Primus, how did something so firm look so deliciously soft? His glossa began to over lubricate in his mouth, making the heated medic to swallow hard. He kept his mouth firmly close to prevent himself from drooling. His codpiece begun to burn and ache from neglect. He gladly gave it attention by placing his left servo it to relief a bit of tension. He sucked in air through his intakes as he watched the little human dancing before him. She turned her head a bit, looking up at with him with such lustful eyes. Her delicate hands held her breast, gently moving them in a small circular motion, squeezing them gently.

"Doctor…" She moaned.

"Sweet primus…" He thought. He couldn't hold it in any longer. His codpiece opened, his large left servo quickly wrapped its finger joints around his throbbing energy rod, squeezing a bit too tightly. His bright optics squinted from the jolt that ran up his body. He could feel that knot in his abdomen begun to tighten. Oh Frag, He hadn't felt that strong and amazing sensation in eons. He figured that knotting sensation rusted up and died out years ago. Thank Primus that he was wrong.

His face was hot, and flustered. He braced himself with his right servo on the wall above the window. His helm hung loosely down as he stared at June through her window. His trembling servo ran up and down his heated shaft, squeezing the base every time he went over it.

"Doctor…" Oh Prius how he was beginning to loved when she called him by his title.

"Doctor…"

"Doc..."

"YO DOC"

Ratchet's mind came crashing down like a meteor onto a planet made out entirely thin glass. He blinked his optics, placing his trembling left servo on his helm. His optics scanned around hectically. Keyboards…green screens…the odd stench of motor oil and human snacks…

He was at the Autobot secret headquarters.

"Hey doc, you alright?" Smokescreen's right servos landed on Ratchet's shoulder. The sudden jolt of physical contact was too just much for Ratchet's hot and sensitive body. Ratchet growled out loudly, swatting the young bot's servos away. He turned around, facing Smokescreen.

"I WAS, UNTIL YOU INTERUPTED ME!" Every bot and human stopped on what they were doing and stared at the frustrated medic in utter confusion. Ratchet servos were clenched so tightly, a few of his finger joints begun to pop under the sudden pressure. "_You got to be kidding me…_" the grumpy medic thought to himself. Slag it all! He knew it! He dam well knew it that it was all good to be real! The real June Darby would never do something like that. He couldn't believe that all it was some day dream that his sick mind conjured up.

"Whoa, sorry Ratchet. Take it easy I was gonna ask you somethin." Smokescreen raised his servos in a surrendering manner. He backed away from the hot medic towards Arcee and BumbleBee. The kids watched over their couch as Bulkhead and Optimus shared a glance at one another.

"Well you did Smokescreen!"

"Sorry doc I didn't mean to-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Ratchet yelled out, glaring at the young bot with much anger and annoyance.

He started to grumble to himself as he walked past the three young bots, his glaring eyes never leaving Smokescreen. Smokescreen simply started at the Medic with wide optics and gulped. Ratchet made his way to the ground bridge control panel, muttering out curse words in Cybertronian. Optimus frowned and walked over to his friend, placing his large servo on to Ratchet's shoulder. Ratchet could feel his heated body tremble under the autobot leader's gentle touch. He tried to ease himself down and let out a long sigh. He looked over his shoulder at Optimus. He could see the concern written all over the Prime's face

"Ratchet, is something the matter?" Optimus asked, his voice was smooth and calm like always, but there was that edge of worry within it. He leaned a bit, closer, trying to make optic contact with his friend. Optimus servo begun to warm up from the rising temperatures that radiated from Ratchet's body. He could even feel the waves of heat leaving out Ratchet, and warm up the air around them.

"I-I'm fine, just overly frustrated and stressed with all the work I need to get done. I…I just need to take a drive, you know to relieve some stress…to clear my mind for a bit" Ratchet mumbled as he pushed a few buttons on the green panel. He could feel his face begun to fluster from his embarrassment. He begun to shift one leg to another, the heat from the junctions of his legs were becoming unbearable. He picked a quiet and secluded part of a mountain trail and pulled down the lever. The ground bridge zapped to life. Optimus glanced up at the ground bridge and the down to Ratchet.

"Will you be alright?"

"Yes Optimus, I'll be fine. I'll drive back to base after I have time to ease my mind." He replied, walking away from Optimus and quickly transformed into his vehicle form. Peeling into the swirling green vortex, his large tires screeching out loudly, leaving only but smoke and black tires tracks on the floor. The members of team Prime were obviously confused and concerned. After the vortex fully closed, all the attention immediately went over to Smokescreen. Who raised his arms and blurted out,

"Hey! Why are you all looking at me like that; I didn't insult the guy or anything! I swear! I didn't do nothing!" Arcee immediately to point her finger joint at the 'accused' and begun to scorn at Smokescreen for bothering the medic. Bumble Bee and Bulkhead rushed over to their fellow mech's side, defined him. Even the kids had begun to add their opinions into the growing argument. The Autobot leader closed his optics and merely swayed his helm side to side at the bickering group. He opened his optics again, staring up at the ground bridge control screen, wondering about his old friend.

As for Ratchet, he went for a drive. A long,_ long_ drive deep within the woods.

There's chapter two! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much I typed it. It was fun ^.^

Thank you for taking the time to read it. Leave a review if you want :)


End file.
